Parce que tu ne sais pas
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: "Gil, je t'aime." "Je sais, Vince". Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que non, tu ne sais pas.


« Gil, je t'aime. »

Tu réponds par un sourire fatigué. Comme d'habitude.

« Je sais, Vince. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que non, tu ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, tu ne sais rien de moi. Ce n'est pas comme si un jour tu avais essayé de savoir.

« Je ferais tout pour toi. »

J'espère qu'avec ça, tu comprendras.

Mais tu gardes ce même sourire. Cette fois, tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de répondre.

_Est-ce que tu es aveugle à ce point ?_

Il paraît que je suis anormal, et honnêtement, ceux qui disent ça ont sûrement raison. Je me sens anormal. Je me vois anormal. Je respire l'étrangeté. Je la vis.

Je la cultive presque.

Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus à même de parler de la normalité. Loin de là.

Mais _normalement_, tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, si ?

_« Je ferais tout pour toi. »_

Ces mots devraient te marquer un tant soit peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est, d'être prêt à tout pour quelqu'un ?

Ça veut dire être prêt à mourir pour quelqu'un. Être prêt à tuer pour quelqu'un. Être prêt à tout abandonner pour quelqu'un, même ce qui est précieux, même ce qui est moral, même ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Être prêt à vivre uniquement pour quelqu'un.

Ça veut dire aussi laisser cette personne libre. Être prêt à se faire rejeter par cette personne. Être prêt à la laisser partir loin de vous. Être prêt à rester dans son ombre.

Ça veut dire être prêt à la blesser, à la laisser vous détester, sans rien dire, sans se défendre, juste pour son bien.

Être prêt à tout pour quelqu'un.

Quand une personne dit ça, généralement, c'est qu'elle est déjà morte. Son corps bouge, vit, mais elle, elle est morte, parce que toute sa vie s'est échappée pour rejoindre _cette_ personne. Son être spécial.

Tu es mon être spécial, et si tu savais tout ce que ça sous-entend, tu ne sourirais pas comme ça.

Et pourtant j'aime même ce sourire. J'aime tout de toi.

Ta voix, ton rire, la manière que tu as de bouger, ton air adorable quand tu es gêné, tes bras, ton sens de la justice, ta naïveté, j'aime tout de toi.

Même ta dévotion à ce gamin, je l'aime. Tu es ne personne incroyablement généreuse, prête à passer 10 ans de sa vie à rechercher son maître. C'est quelque chose d'incroyable dont je pense que seul toi est capable.

Et pour ça, je t'aime.

Même quand tu me fais mal, je t'aime. Je t'aime parc que pour moi tu es unique. Je t'aime parce que personne ne se rend compte d'à quel point tu es exceptionnel.

Je t'aime parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ça, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour essayer de rembourser la dette énorme que j'ai envers toi.

Je ne peux que te regarder dans les yeux, en espérant que tu comprennes.

_Mais tu ne comprends pas_.

Tu te relèves, tu soupires quelques mots à mon intention et tu pars.

Tu es sûrement parti rejoindre l'autre gamin.

Je te laisse faire.

Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans ta vie. Je l'ai déjà bien assez fait.

De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude de passer après lui.

Je sais que ça ne changera pas.

Pas plus que ça n'a changé au cours de ces 10 dernières années.

_Car même après 10 ans, tu n'as pas compris._

Je sais qu'à la base, tu voulais juste te servir de moi. Parfois, je me demande même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

Avec toi, je ne sais jamais vraiment.

Même lorsqu'on arrive à avoir une discussion normale, j'attends toujours le moment où tu vas me demander quelque chose.

Et la plupart du temps, ce moment finit par arriver.

Tu ne viens me voir que lorsque tu as besoin de moi, ou lorsque tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Ce quelque chose, souvent, c'est une menace à peine voilée. _«Je t'interdis de toucher à Oz. Même si tu es mon frère, je n'hésiterais pas. »_

N'hésiterais pas à quoi ? Me tuer ?

Parfois, j'ai envie de te dire _« Et bien vas-y, fais-le. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux. »_

Mais je me tais. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que je meure avant d'avoir remboursé ma dette.

Cette dette que j'ai envers toi, tu n'en t'en souviens même plus.

Mais moi je m'en souviens, grand frère, et il est hors de question que je ne m'en acquitte pas.

Et puis tu t'en vas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'éterniser à côté de moi.

Je crois que ça te gêne, quand je te dis que je t'aime.

Ça te dérange.

Peut-être penses-tu que je plaisante. Ça serait une plaisanterie bien sombre, alors.

Je ne plaisante pas, grand frère.

Mais toi, tu ne comprends pas.

Peut-importe le nombre de fois que je le répète, tu ne comprends pas.

Et toi, tu ne me le dis jamais.

Que tu tiens à moi.

Sans doute serait-ce un mensonge.

Ou peut-être penses-tu que pour moi, c'est évident.

Que parce que je suis ton frère, c'est évident que tu as au moins un peu d'affection pour moi.

Ça ne l'est pas, grand frère.

Pas pour moi.

Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas m'aimer autant que je t'aime.

T'aimer, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

C'est le seul moyen qu'a trouvé mon cerveau malade pour essayer de donner un sens à tout ça, à tout ce qui m'arrive.

À tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

Je n'ai jamais compris, peut-être que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tout ça nous est arrivé. Peut-être que je suis vraiment _the child of misfortune_, après tout.

Tu es resté avec moi. Je sais que ce n'étais pas pour moi. Je sais que tu as songé de nombreuses fois à me laisser. Je sais que je ne servais qu'à t'offrir une raison de vivre.

Mais tu étais là. C'était suffisant.

Si cette simple raison a suffit à te maintenir prêt de moi, alors, elle me convient.

Si cette simple raison a suffit à te maintenir prêt de moi, alors je veux devenir ta raison de vivre.

_Mais c'est impossible._

Tu te détaches de moi lentement. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau. Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, pourquoi continuerais-tu de me supporter ?

Dit comme ça, ça paraît cruel. Et ça l'est.

Mais tout le monde est cruel.

Et toi aussi, tu l'es, mais tu préfères ne pas t'en rendre compte, tu préfères ne rien voir.

C'est plus simple de te dire que je suis fou et que tu ne peux rien y faire.

C'est plus simple de te dire que je vais bien.

Plutôt que de réaliser que je meurs lentement.

Plutôt que de comprendre que c'est à cause de toi que ça ne va pas.

Tu préfères te dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Et que je suis _the misfortune._

Et c'est frustrant, oui tellement frustrant, de savoir ça et de ne rien y faire.

Ça l'est tellement que je taillade, oui, je taille les poupées comme les gens.

Je les taillade pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir, seul dans mon coin d'ombre.

Je les taillade pour mettre une image sur mon mal-être, sur mon cœur en lambeau, sur tout ce qui fait que je suis sur le point de craquer, de hurler, de m'effondrer, de m'affaisser, d'exploser, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de moi que des petits morceaux d'âme torturée.

Je les taillade et je me forge un monde, un monde de souffrance et de démence où je ne suis pas seul , où je m'enfuie, où je m'apaise, où je me perds dans mes lubies malsaines et dans mes pensées dégoûtantes, où je deviens cet être repoussant que les autres ne font qu'entrevoir.

Je les taillade pour que quelqu'un, quelque part, comprenne à quel point je meurs.

Je les taillade pour que tu me voies vraiment.

Je les torture, encore et encore, pour que mon cœur blessé soit soulagé, pour que je puisse affronter un autre jour, encore, pour assouvir ces pulsions que tu m'inspires, ces envies de meurtres devant ma faiblesse, ma soumission, devant ton silence.

Je suis fou.

Je dérange.

Je le sais.

Je l'assume.

Je vis pour toi. Tu es mon être spécial. Et je vais mourir.

Je vais mourir parce que tu ne me vois pas.

Je vais mourir parce que je suis seul.

Je vais mourir parce que je suis un fardeau pour toi.

Je vais mourir parce que je ne suis pas capable de rembourser ma dette.

Je vais mourir parce que personne ne me voit, personne ne m'entend, personne ne comprend mon mal-être.

De toute façon, c'est toi que je veux.

Je vais mourir parce que je suis fou, parce que je n'arrive plus à maintenir entre eux les fragments de mon esprit, parce que la folie n'est pas suffisante pour masquer la douleur.

Je vais mourir avant même d'avoir pu faire quelque chose pour toi.

Je vais mourir et ça te blessera, sans doute.

Je te blesse en vivant. Je te blesserai en mourant.

Il faudrait qu'on m'efface. Il faudrait que je n'aie jamais existé.

Pour que jamais plus je ne te blesse.

Pour que jamais plus je ne sois un fardeau pour toi.

Pour que plus jamais tu ne souffres par ma faute.

_Il faut qu'on m'efface._

Il faut que je survive juste un peu plus longtemps.

Juste assez pour pouvoir te libérer, grand frère.

Te libérer du fardeau que je suis.

Il faut juste que je survive encore quelques temps.

_Mais ça ne sera pas un problème._

_Puisque depuis toujours je ne vis que pour toi._

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Alors déjà, j'adore Vincent. J'aime les personnages étranges, voire torturés (j'aime Break 3) et j'aime les histoires de fraternité. Alors du coup, je ne peux que l'adorer.**

**Et du coup, il fallait que j'écrive sur lui.**

**J'ai écrit qu'il était "****_the child of misfortune_****" parce qu'à partir du tome 5 j'ai lu les scans en anglais (les scans francophones n'existant pas pour les premiers tomes)et que c'est comme ça qu'il était qualifié. Et je trouve que ça sonne bien.**

**Et puis c'est une appellation assez transparente avec le français, donc pas trop de problèmes de compréhension je pense.**

**Voilou, une petite review ?**


End file.
